El Pecado de la Traicion
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Tacho se apartó del grupo, todos aún seguían conmocionados por la noticia de la traición de los chicos. Nadie podía creerlo, mucho menos él ¿Por qué lo había hecho Rama? ¿Es que acaso nada significo para él su amistad? /Lemon/ [Ambientado el los primeros capítulos de la Cuarta Temporada]


**Capitulo Único:**

Tacho estaba furioso, dolido y unas inmensas ganas de destruir todo lo que se le atravesaba le invadió.

Lo que había visto no había sido nada de lo que su mente se hubiese imaginado, no había sido un sueño ni mucho menos una equivocación. Ellos, a los que él había considerado sus amigos, sus hermanos, los habían traicionado. _Rama _lo había traicionado, se había aliado al enemigo. Se había aliado a la jefa de ministros.

El rubio se tomó el pecho, su corazón le dolía. Lo sentía destrozado, herido y no dudaba en que en estos momentos estuviese sangrando. Sus ojos picaban, pero no iba a llorar; él no les daría el gusto de verlo débil.

Junto a Thiago habían escapado, por muy poco, pero lograron salir. Habían escapado del Ne, dejando sus esperanzas atrás.

Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida. Ellos habían estado tan preocupados por sus amigos, temiendo lo peor; imaginándose los escenarios más terribles. Pero no. Ellos habían escogido la salida fácil, habían elegido traicionarlos.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, iban hacerlos pagar. Ellos iban a caer junto con la urbe.

Tacho se apartó del grupo, todos aún seguían conmocionados por la noticia de la traición de los chicos. Nadie podía creerlo, mucho menos él ¿Por qué lo había hecho Rama? ¿Por qué se había aliado con Luz?

¿Es que acaso nada significo para él su amistad?

¿Es que para Rama, él no significaba nada?

Pero a pesar de saber que el rubio lo había traicionado ¿Por qué no podía desearle el mal? ¿Por qué no simplemente deseaba su muerte bajo las manos de los salvajes? Porque sabía, muy a su pesar, de que seguía amando a Ramiro. Porque su amor era tan grande, que dudaba que se fuera con facilidad. Porque cuando él amaba, de la manera en que lo hacía con Rama, era de verdad.

Morales sonrió sin humor alguno, que idiota era el amar. Pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa, amaba a Rama desde hace años, simplemente no podría deshacerse de ese sentimiento de la noche a la mañana.

Nuevamente la imagen de Ordoñez cruzo su mente, burlándose de sus sentimientos, y aquello fue más de lo que pudo tolerar.

Tacho gruño y salió al bosque, nuevamente la furia lo segaba. No iba a dejar que Rama se le riera en la cara. Iba hacer que se arrepintiera de su decisión, iba hacer que se arrepintiera el haberse burlado de él.

Con la mente hecha un caos y el corazón destrozado, Tacho volvió a la urbe de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Thiago. Esta vez no había habido inconvenientes, nadie circulaba en las oscuras calles. La noche jugaba a su favor, permitiéndole permanecer oculto de la vista humana y sus ropas oscuras y grises le ayudaban a camuflarse con su entorno.

Había tomado el mismo camino que en el día, había llegado hasta donde se había enfrentado a Rama. Observo el lugar, unos jóvenes caminaban hacia un edificio. Con sigilo los siguió, no había nadie más.

Sonrió con victoria al ver como aquellos incrédulos niños le habían facilitado la entrada, habían dejado la puerta abierta. Tacho entro sin hacer ruido, tomo un pasillo opuesto al de los jóvenes. Su vista viajo a través del corredor, estaba en una especie de escuela. Las aulas habían dejado de ser coloridas y ahora eran todas negras y blancas, que estupidez.

De pronto, un ruido lo alerto. El sonido hiso eco en el vacío edificio, provenía de una de los salones al final del corredor.

Tacho se pegó a la pared y camino con cuidado, sin hacer ningún sonido. Se acercó hasta un ventanal y apenas se asomó para ver que alguien estaba allí dentro. El sujeto estaba de espalda a la puerta del salón de clases, no podía verle. Así que asomando más su cabeza, pudo ver que era un hombre, un profesor tal vez, que había vuelto para quien sabe qué.

Tacho lo observo bien. Era un hombre alto, rubio y no parecía que iba al gimnasio. El sujeto se giró apenas, pero lo suficiente como para que Tacho pudiese reconocerlo. Era Rama.

Traía puesto una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y una corbata negra. Su pantalón y zapatos eran igual de negros, tenía pinta de ser un profesor del Ne. Menudo traidor.

Decidido salió de su escondite, claro sin hacer ruido, y se acercó.

Rama nunca presencio a nadie, si pudiese ser que se hubiese sentido observado. Pero cuando alguien lo tomo por detrás para pegarlo fuertemente a la pared, no pudo evitar echar un pequeño grito, no muy masculino que digamos.

Rápidamente se tensó ¿Un ladrón? No, no era eso ¿Un rebelde, un salvaje? El corazón de Ramiro se aceleró.

Sintió como el sujeto, porque sabía que era un hombre, no podría haber sido una mujer, ya que había usado nada de fuerza al tener que mantenerlo apretado a la pared, le tocaba el cuello y desanudaba su corbata. El hombre tras él tomo sus muñecas con fuerzas y las unió para atarlas con su propia corbata, un débil gemido salió de su boca por el dolor.

El sujeto lo dio vuelta, ahora pegando su espalda a la fría pared y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Quien le tenía preso era el mismo salvaje que lo había golpeado ese mismo día.

¿Acaso venía a terminar el trabajo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no se dejó intimidar. Le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Ramiro, sin vacilar.

Tacho no le contesto rápidamente, simplemente siguió observándolo. Rama sentía como algo dentro suyo se removía ¿Porque la mirada del salvaje transmitía mucho dolor? ¿Cómo si él hubiese hecho algo malo?

—Dime porque lo hiciste… —ordeno Tacho. Si Rama le daba al menos una razón válida, una que le dijera que no todo era lo que parecía ser, lo perdonaría.

—No tengo porque decirte nada, no eres nadie… —contesto el rubio, enfrentándolo.

Tacho gruño por lo bajo, furioso. Apretó fuertemente a Rama contra la pared, escuchando como este se quejaba y lo maldecía.

Una voz dentro de Tacho le decía que lo golpeara, que tomara venganza por su traición. Que pagara. Pero otra voz, diferente, le decía que lo humillara. Quería ver rebajado a quien había sido su mejor amigo.

Tacho sonrío con burla, con picardía y crueldad. Otro escalofríos invadió el cuerpo de Rama y algo volvió a removerse en su interior, la mirada del sujeto frente suyo le daba cierto temor.

Tacho presiono con su mano izquierda el hombro de Rama y subió a la altura de su rostro su mano derecha. Ramiro cerró sus ojos por reflejo, pensando que iba a golpearlo como en la mañana. Pero aquello no sucedió. En cambio, su mano tomo sus cabellos y con fuerza lo tiro hacia atrás, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Trago saliva con dificultad, no podía moverse y dudaba que pudiera escapar teniendo las manos atadas.

Morales sonrío como felino al tener el blanco y limpio cuello de Rama a su disposición. Descendió hasta él y dio una lamida de prueba, degustando su piel. Era suave y no sabía nada mal.

Rama, en cambio, se quedó duro. Inmóvil… ¿Acaso le había lamido el cuello? Supo que su respuesta era si cuando volvió a sentir una lengua húmeda recorrerle el cuello, de arriba abajo y haciéndole presión. Un gran terror le invadió la mente ¿Qué quería hacerle ese desgraciado?

Estuvo dispuesto a gritar, a maldecirle y patear. Pero Tacho había decidido morderle el cuello con fuerza y presionar más su cuerpo contra la pared, volvió su rostro a la altura del suyo y le dedico una dura y fiera mirada.

—Si intentas gritar o pedir ayuda, te prometo que lo lamentaras… —amenazo Tacho y Rama supo que lo cumpliría, sus ojos le transmitían peligro. Pero también algo más, algo que no supo identificar.

Muy a su pesar y dedicándole una mirada de gran odio, Rama obedeció.

Tacho lo miro desafiante. Tomo nuevamente los hombros de Rama y lo alejo de la pared para tirarlo al suelo, con fuerza. El rubio soltó un quejido y se retorció un poco, le dolía la espalda. Tacho se arrodillo junto a él, entre sus piernas y echo su cuerpo sobre el de Rama. Volvió a tomar de su cabello e hiso que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, exponiendo nuevamente su cuello.

Morales llevo sus labios al cuello de Ordoñez, donde chupo, lamio y mordió. Llenando la zona de saliva y marcas rojizas. Rama solo tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, conteniendo las ganas de gritar en cólera.

Tacho, mientras aun mordisqueaba el cuello de su ex-mejor amigo, deslizo su mano por la camisa de Rama. Levantándola más y tocando parte de la piel expuesta. Ramiro abrió sus ojos incrédulo, otra vez el temor se instaló en él.

Se removió, tratando de liberarse de las garras del rebelde. Pero este no se lo dejo fácil, se alejó de su cuello adolorido y fijo su mirada dura y dilatada por el deseo en él. Apoyo pesadamente sus dos manos en su pecho, impidiéndole seguir moviéndose. Los dedos de Tacho se colaron entre las separaciones de los botones de su camisa y tiraron con fuerza, mandando a volar los botones por doquier y dejar expuesto su pecho y abdomen.

Rama soltó una exclamación y sintió su cara arder de vergüenza y odio, se estaba exponiendo para ese maldito. Su celeste mirada se pozo en la azul de su enemigo, quien lo miraba con burla y excitación. Quiso moverse, tratar de que el salvaje saliera de entre sus piernas. Pero fue inútil.

Tacho bajo su cabeza, a la altura de su clavícula, y volvió a atacar a Rama con mordidas y lengüetazos. Subió su mano derecha por el pecho de Ramiro, mientras que la otra se encargaba de sostener su cadera y así juntar más sus entrepiernas, hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde los pellizco sin mucha sutileza.

El rubio en el suelo volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez su voz se confundió con alguna clase de gemido. Rama apretó los ojos con fuerza, se estaba humillando. No había podido gustarle aquello.

Morales sonrío y volvió a jugar con su pezón. Lo estiro, pellizco y apretó. Sin dejar de sonreír con crueldad, llevo su boca hasta el y lo mordió. Logrando que otro gritito de Rama invadiera el salón. Estuvo entreteniéndose con su pezón un rato, luego, cansado de ese juego, decidió llevar su mano hasta el borde de su pantalón.

Rama tembló de terror, ya no le importaba si se humillaba. Solo deseaba que ese sujeto se marchara.

—Por favor… no— le suplico— Prometo no decir nada. Pero por favor, detente… —dijo con la voz ahogada por el miedo.

Tacho solo sintió llenarse de más odio. Ahora Rama le suplicaba que se detuviese, pero ellos no hubiesen dudado ni un segundo en hacerle daño a Thiago. Ellos no se hubiesen detenido ante las suplicas de Bedoya, ni siquiera Mar.

Cólico y enfermo por las crueles imágenes que pasaban por su mente de lo que le hubiese hecho a Thiago en aquel laboratorio, Tacho desnudo a Rama. Se decido del pantalón y esos zapatos caros, aun dejo el bóxer puesto. Pero cuando quiso retirarlo, inconscientemente poso su vista en la mirada llorosa de Ramiro. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo con sus ojos que se detuviera, que lo dejara ir.

¿Pero ellos se hubiesen detenido?

No, ellos no hubiesen parado hasta ver a Thiago, y a todos ellos, muerto.

Enojado volvió a atacar el cuello de Rama, este solo se dejaba hacer. Sabía que no podría hacerle frente al rebelde, era más fuerte que él y además aún tenía sus manos atadas a su espalda.

Tacho corrió a un lado la camisa de Rama y toco parte de su espalda hasta llegar a su redondo trasero. Donde lo apretó con fuerza y lo elevo un poco, para que sus entrepiernas tuvieran más contacto.

Inconscientemente, Rama dejo escapar un gemido que solo sirvió para excitar más a Tacho.

Morales, perdido en su deseo de seguir mordiendo el cuello de Ordoñez, envistió el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo. Aquello volvió a repetirse, se sentía exquisito y su miembro ya empezaba a dolerle. Desabrocho su pantalón y los bajo un poco.

Despego su cabeza del cuello del rubio y se sorprendió de ver a Ramiro con las mejillas sonrojadas y apenas un bulto en su ropa interior ¿Aquello significaba que le había gustado? Con soberbia y deseo termino de quitarle el bóxer a Rama, liberando su semi-erecto miembro. Llevo su mano fría al pedazo de carne caliente y lo apretó, apenas.

Rama soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo, aquello se había sentido bien. Pero dentro suyo aún estaba ese odio por el hombre encima suyo, estaba humillándolo y de la peor forma. Lo peor de todo era que su propio cuerpo estaba delatando y desobedeciendo.

—Suel…tame… —gruño Rama, removiéndose y tratando de apartar sus manos.

Tacho no le contesto, siguió acariciándolo. Bajo también su ropa interior y libero su gran miembro, tocándose también. Ya sentía que no podía aguantar más, el calor estaba ahogándolo. Necesitaba liberarse, pero solo lo haría dentro del cuerpo de Rama.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta el abdomen de Ramiro y la otra a su boca, donde ensalivo tres dedos bajo la mirada del traidor. Cuando fue suficiente, llevo un dedo a la entrada de Rama. Este abrió sus ojos horrorizado y volvió a removerse casi con violencia.

— ¡No! —grito.

Pero tuvo que callar cuando su rostro giro con fuerza hacia un lado y su mejilla comenzó a arder, Tacho le había golpeado.

—Creo haberte advertido que no gritaras o lo lamentarías… —amenazo el miembro de la resistencia.

Tacho volvió a llevar su dedo hasta la entrada de Rama y se adentró él. Lo movió con suavidad y metió un segundo dedo, escuchando quejidos de su parte. Pero Tacho hacia oídos sordos a sus reclamos y metió un tercer dedo en su interior, ahora si escuchando como Ramiro soltaba un grito de dolor.

El joven de la resistencia retiro sus dedos, aliviando al chico del Ne, pero rápidamente lo reemplazo por su miembro. Entro de una sola estocada, sintiendo como placenteramente Rama se apretaba a su alrededor. Tacho dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Rama estaba tan cálido y apretado, envolvía exquisitamente su miembro.

Tacho abrió los ojos y rápidamente una oleada de culpa lo invadió, Rama estaba llorando de dolor. El rubio mayor se inclinó con intenciones de besarlo, pero Rama esquivo sus labios con desprecio. Aun así, Tacho beso su cuello y jugo con el lóbulo de su oreja. Llevo su mano hasta su miembro erecto donde lo masajeo y apretó.

Siguió dándole placer a Rama hasta que sintió como este relajaba bajo su cuerpo, dando un leve suspiro. Solo entonces comenzó a moverse, en un vaivén suave. Rama se volvió a tensar, pero ya no peleaba. Tacho no supo cuando fue que Rama empezó a volver a llorar, él estaba perdido en el éxtasis que le proporcionaba el interior de quien estaba enamorado.

Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y violentas.

Tacho golpeaba fuertemente a Rama, moviéndolo y agitando su cuerpo.

Ramiro gimió con fuerza, el salvaje estaba tocando un punto dulce dentro de su ser que le hacía querer más. Y sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de la humillación, se vino. Salpicando su semen en su vientre y parte de la ropa del rebelde. Rama ahogo una suave exclamación, su cuerpo aún seguía siendo embestido por ese maldito. Ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba débil y sin poder evitarlo cayó en la inconciencia.

Tacho, ajeno, siguió con sus embestidas. Aquello era el cielo. Por fin había podido hacer suyo a Rama, por fin estaba cumpliendo todas sus fantasías. Solo hubiese deseado que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado de otra forma.

El rebelde embistió por última vez, viniéndose dentro de Rama. Llenándolo con su esencia. Dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y enderezo su cuerpo, saliendo del interior del rubio.

Con asombro vio que Rama se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Se separó de él y lo observo ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había violado a Rama por venganza? De pronto Tacho se sintió enfermo de su propia persona, en lo profundo de su corazón se odio y odio a Ramiro. Había sido su culpa en primer lugar, él lo había traicionado primero. Si tan solo no se hubiese aliado al enemigo, esto nunca hubiese sucedido.

Tacho acomodo sus ropas y miro al joven dormido en el suelo. Rama estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía el cuerpo húmedo por su saliva, la piel roja a causa de sus besos y el acto de su barbarie aun caía espesamente desde la entrada de su trasero.

Ahogo un suspiro y visto a Rama, desatándole las manos. Con cierta vergüenza noto las marcas rojizas que adornaban sus muñecas, todo a causa de la fuerza que este hizo al querer liberarse.

Tacho arrastro a Ramiro hasta las mesas y allí lo escondió. Su mirada dura se posó en él durante algunos minutos, a pesar de lo que había hecho y del odio que aun sentía por Rama, no podía dejar de desearle y amarle. Sonrió sin gracia, sí que era estúpido.

Inclino su cabeza hacia el rostro de Rama y beso con suavidad sus labios, esta sería la primera y última vez que lo besaría. Que lo tendría.

Ya que cuando el sol saliera por la mañana, ellos volverían a odiarse.

El integrante de la resistencia se marchó del Ne aun cuando el manto nocturno se encontraba envolviendo a la urbe. Parte de su corazón se había quedado allí, con el hombre que había sido su mejor amigo durante años, que amo durante años, y que no dudo el traicionarlo. Y del que él se vengó de la peor manera. Pero estaba justificado, Rama se lo había merecido y más.

Entonces… ¿Por qué aun sentía el dolor en el corazón y el peso en su pecho?

[…]

Rama despertó de golpe y se sentó, un arrepentimiento invadió su ser. El trasero le dolía a horrores. Miro a su alrededor asustado, aún tenía muy claras las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se encontraba en la habitación de la enfermería ¿Acaso aquel salvaje no lo había matado? Al parecer lo había dejado vivo para que pudiera tener siempre en mente aquella noche donde lo trato como a un cualquiera.

Apretó sus puños, furioso. Y no solo con el salvaje, sino con él mismo… Porque dentro suyo, muy a su pesar, no podía odiar a aquel bruto. No, no podía hacerlo. Y lo que era peor, es que deseaba verlo.

Rama llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, se sentía tan extraño.

¿Qué eran todos sentimientos? ¿Por qué aun deseaba ver a aquel sujeto? …

¿Por qué sentía en su corazón, que él no era malo?

¿Por qué anhelaba su compañía?

Rama se recostó, estaba confundido… Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos salvajes ojos. Viéndole con pasión, deseo y… ¿Amor?


End file.
